Children Learn
by Jetainia
Summary: Those belonging to a Noble and Most Ancient House had duties to fulfill.


**Written for The Houses Competition**

 **House Hufflepuff**

 **Category: Standard**

 **Prompt: [Word] Distinguished**

 **Word count: 1,295**

 **Beta: Aya Diefair**

* * *

There were many things you were taught when you were a child and belonged to a Noble and Most Ancient House within the wizarding world. You were taught how to eat, how to walk, how to speak, how to dance, how to navigate the murky waters of politics. Some taught their children that they were the superiors while others taught of equality between all types of wizards and witches. Yes, even Mudbloods were considered equal by some families.

Lessons were what the children of Noble and Most Ancient Houses knew. From the moment they were old enough to understand the most rudimentary of things, the lessons began. As babies, they were taught with much patience (and many small charms designed for such a purpose) how to walk, talk and eat properly. There wasn't time for baby-talk unless the family had a reason for indulging in such an undignified manner such as melting the heart of someone they wanted something from.

Want a vote in the Wizengamot to go a certain way? Bring a baby and let it do what babies did so that all those who voted were distracted by such an adorable child and wanted to protect said child. What sane person would allow dangerous creatures such as werewolves access to homes where they could very well harm the future of wizard-kind? Many a passionate speech has been accompanied by the happy gurgle of a baby. The Houses were not above using their own children as a means to win an argument.

But that didn't matter to the one currently examining himself in a mirror. He was no longer of an age where he might aid his family in arguments with cuteness. He was now at the age where he was expected to aid his family with a quick tongue and an even sharper mind. There were no longer any chances to make a mistake. He was to look and act like the pure-blood heir he was. The Malfoy family was full of distinguished people and it was Lucius Malfoy's job to continue on that tradition.

The boy being reflected by the mirror was clothed in rich green fabric – to show that he was a Slytherin like his father before him and his father before him. The Slytherin crest was overshadowed by the Malfoy crest, both of which rested on the left side of his chest and imprinted into the fabric. The green formal robes fell down to the floor and framed the elegant, aristocratic body that Lucius had been granted as part of the Malfoy family.

The face that lay above the robes was pale and pinched, allowing nerves to show when the owner of it was alone. There were to be no signs of weakness when out in public, but it was perfectly acceptable to show a bit of nerves beforehand. What happened behind closed doors was the business of no one but the family who owned those doors. This was the moment that Lucius Malfoy was expected to leave behind the shadow of his father and instead show the world that he was a Malfoy on his own merits.

He would succeed. He would show the wizarding world just why pure-bloods were greater than Mudbloods or blood traitors. Those with pure-blood were far more distinguished, held onto to old practices and took pride in their families.

There was no mistaking a pure-blood for anything else. They held about them an air of elegance, an air of superiority. For they were superior. They were far more defined than any other. After one singular tweak to the robes that enveloped him, Lucius Malfoy nodded in satisfaction. He was ready.

* * *

There were many expectations placed on an heir of a Noble and Most Ancient House. Those who belonged to such a house were pure-bloods, something which already came with its own set of expectations. Add in a House that held power in the society of magic and there were more rules to be obeyed. There would be no running outside in the mud and getting dirty. An heir was to always look presentable, an heir was to be kind to those that deserved their kindness, an heir was to take responsibility for their own actions and learn many skills.

It would do to have an heir unknowing of how to play the piano or navigate a political scene. It would not do for an heir to make an enemy with a house that they were in accords with. There were no ways that an heir could be a normal, lower child. They would not spend their time playing in the mud like Mudbloods. Their blood was pure, it would not be sullied by any taint.

This was the way it was. Every child of a house grew up with these rules. Every child passed them on to their own child. It did not change. They were superior to all others and knew what would help them retain their superiority. The children learned the ways of their forebears and passed them down to their descendants.

Draco Malfoy stared at himself in the mirror. It was the first year of Hogwarts and he would depart for the school tomorrow. He was to show the world that the next generation of Malfoy would be as great as the previous one. He was to befriend those that would be beneficial to the Malfoy family and let all those below him know just where they stood.

It would not do to allow someone so much lower than them to associate with the Noble House of Malfoy. They were a distinguished family, with many feats and inventions in their family line. Draco was a product of a union between the Malfoy family and the Black family. He was pure, he was superior to half-bloods and Mudbloods.

A final tweak to the robes he would be wearing tomorrow to Platform 9 ¾ and on the Hogwarts Express had Draco smiling slightly. He was ready. He was nervous but he was ready. He would not let down his father, nor his family. He would let the wizarding world know that the family of Malfoy was as great as ever. The world would forget that his father had been accused of being a Death Eater and thus avoided by those who felt him wrong or dangerous.

The Malfoy name would return and be greater than ever before. And it was Draco's job to bring them back into the light.

* * *

There were no expectations on him, except that he be happy. He was friends with a family that had previously been known as blood traitors. He was friends with many Muggle-born. His father and mother taught him many things. He knew how to talk with the Minister for Magic, knew how fly a broom. He knew how to brew potions and how to play football.

He brought the Malfoy name forward from the darkness that had previously held it back. He showed the wizarding world that the Malfoy family accepted those below them, that the Malfoy family accepted the equality granted to all wizards and witches via magic. He looked in the mirror again as he got ready for a round of de-gnoming the Weasley garden and nodded, grinning.

Scorpius Malfoy was ready to show the world just what being a Malfoy meant. They were dignified and loyal to their family. They were pure-bloods and a Noble and Most Ancient House. Rugged up in the bright green jumper with a large 'S' on the front knitted for him by Mrs. Weasley, Scorpius ran out to meet his father. They would Apparate to the Burrow and then Scorpius would join the Weasley children in the joyous task of picking up gnomes and throwing them away.


End file.
